Love Never Dies
by dallywinston4ever
Summary: Sequel to "You Love Who You Love" READ THAT BEFORE THIS... (rated M for a reason)
1. It Can't Be

**ITS HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE! Okay so final warning if ya havent read "You Love Who You Love" you will most likely be utterly confused since this is the sequel to that... so... id suggest reading it... other than that, this is a shorter chapter but HOPEFULLY they will be longer from here on out *fingers crossed***

**"You Love Who You Love", left off at the point where Tiffany, Kate, and Kelsey wake up to find the gang completely gone. Tiffany then finds a piece of paper underneath a couch cushion...**

**I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

Kelsey, and Kate run from the hallway to where I am and stop in their tracks and stare at the unopened envelope in my hand. "Do you think this could be the guys…."

"Just open it I can't take it!" Kelsey exclaims. I nervously open the envelope and take out a handwritten letter. "Read it out loud…" Kelsey and Kate say in unison.

_Dear Kelsey, Kate, and Tiffany,_

_If you're reading this, than me (Darrel), Sodapop, Ponyboy, Johnny, Dallas, Steve, and Two-Bit have gone back to our time. Honestly, I don't know when we would go back but like I said if you are reading this then we have. We didn't want to go back to 1966. We each loved you girls very much. You three have taught us that even though we come from two different worlds, we can still find love. That being said, Dallas, Sodapop, and I (Darrel) have written a letter to Tiffany, Kate, and Kelsey. Written below are where the letters will be in each of our respected rooms in our apartment._

_Darrel- in my bottom dresser drawer_

_Sodapop- in my shower closet_

_Dallas- in my top nightstand drawer_

_Hopefully we can meet again._

_With love,_

_Darrel Shayne Curtis, Sodapop Patrick Curtis, Ponyboy Michael Curtis, Johnny Cade, Steve Randle, Keith Two-Bit Mathews, Dallas Winston._

I look up at the girls who, just like me, are in complete tears. Then, Kelsey, Kate, and I run in the directions where the guys rooms are.

**Kelsey POV**

I run already in tears into Darry's room. I go straight to the drawer and see a single piece of paper. I grab it and begin to read it.

_Dear my love,_

_It pains me to write this but of course by now you have read the initial letter and realized we are gone. Baby I'm crying just thinking about leaving you alone for the rest of eternity…. You were my first… my first everything really. You got me to do things I never really thought I would do… You made me a better man. In case we never see each other again, I want you to know that you are the most amazing girl in the world and eventually, I wanted to marry you. I wanted you to have my children. I wanted to grow old with you…. There is a slim chance that we will meet again and baby, that can't come soon enough…._

_Love,_

_Darrel Shayne Curtis_

_He's gone… he really is gone…_ I fall face first onto his bed and cry until my eyes run out of tears.

**Kate POV**

Already crying my eyes out, I take the letter out of his shower closet.

_Dearest Kate,_

_I love you. I can't believe Darry is making me write this letter… God I can't stand thinking that I won't have you in my arms when we shower anymore… I can't really think of anything else to say except… _

_Move on… move on and don't think about me. I want to stay optimistic about seeing you again but… I don't think it will ever happen… baby please don't cry because I know you will cry because I'm crying… just… don't fall in love like I did…_

_I love you baby,_

_Sodapop Patrick Curtis_

"Soda… I won't be able to move on… " I say out loud to no one.

**Tiffany POV**

I sprint into his room and take his letter out of the nightstand.

_Tiffany,_

_When I first met you I thought you'd be a quick fuck and that's it. Little did I know was that I never even got the chance to. I was your first kiss and it sure as hell was an honor. Babe, I regret not asking you to be my girl… goddamn it I hate myself now…. I'm trying not to cry but… fuck see what you do to me? Tiffany… doll… I love you… and I'm going to say some things that you will disagree with. You're beautiful, hell you're sexy as hell. Just because you're not like everyone else doesn't mean you ain't perfect. You're the best singer, dancer, and artist in the whole world… I have one request… don't you dare kill yourself or harm yourself over this… just because I'm gone doesn't mean you can't live… don't you dare fucking kill yourself ya hear me?_

_Our love never dies,_

_Dallas Winston_

_P.S. there's something in the bottom nightstand drawer for you_

I go back over to the drawer and open it to reveal his ring. I pick it up along with another note.

_Baby, I know we might never see each other again, so I want you to have this. I know ya might say yes, but be my girl. Now you have something personal to remind you of me. I don't want any other girl besides you. I love you very much._

I break down crying looking at the ring. Kelsey and Kate walk into the room and it looks like they have calmed down a little. Kelsey instantly comes to me and embraces me in a hug.

"It's okay…" she says trying to calm me down.

"He gave me his goddamn ring it's not going to be okay!" I yell and she lets me go looking at the ring. I can see tears forming in her eyes. "He's my boyfriend and I won't ever see him again!"

**Kelsey POV**

I can't believe he's gone… my one true love… gone… goddamn it I knew it was too good to be true! But why me?! Why does it that every time something good comes along it always turns to shit?! My life is over… if I can't see Darry… my… my possible HUSBAND again… Damn it why-…

Soda and Pony… Jesus Christ I'm gonna miss em all! It's weird but I think I'll miss Dallas too… even though I hated his guts basically I'll miss him… he made Tiffany happy… for once…

Two-Bit… oh Two-bit…

And Steve and Johnny… goddamn I was like a mother to all those boys….

**Kate POV**

SODA HOW CAN I MOVE ON?! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT I CAN'T MOVE ON! You were my everything! Along with Steve, Two-Bit, Pony, Darry, Johnny and Dally!

Goddamn it why do these things always happen to me?!

**Tiffany POV**

Dally… Steve, Two-Bit… Pony, Johnny, Darry and Soda… all gone… completely wiped out of my life… goddamn it why the fuck did this happen?! Those boys meant the world to me! Now… poof… just like that… gone…

Dally… I probably would be okay if he didn't leave his ring… goddamn it why?! Why did he pick me out of ALLA the girls in the world!? I didn't deserve him…

Goddamn it this is why I hate falling in love… you just get hurt in the end….


	2. Home

**IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THEN I EXPECTED but here is chapter 2 :) im actually writing my own original story now but i had like INSTANT INSPIRATION to actually finish this chapter SO here it is :)**

**I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

_July 5th,_

_I know it's been a while and my therapist is probably going to yell at me for not writing but tomorrow is my birthday... Turning 19 tomorrow... There's only one thing I want though...I want the gang back... I want Dallas Winston... I want to feel his arms pulling me close into my body, I want to hear Two-bits loud and obnoxious laugh, I want to see Steve flexing his muscles thinking he's all that, I want to see Pony and Johnny holding hands and softly kissing each other, I want to see Darry reading the paper, and I know it's pretty screwed up but I wanna see Soda shirtless... I know him and Kate were together but still! Dallas... Now that I think of it i can't find this one note that I spilled my heart and soul into... Wonder where I put it... Well besides that, I still have Dally's ring. It hangs on my chain i have around my neck. Kate and Kelsey have been really bad this past year or so... Goddamn you think IM bad? They don't have the energy to even get up! The only reason I'm not dead is because I promised Dally not to commit suicide... That's the only reason why I'm here... I have no hope we will ever see them again, but I have to be strong for the girls... I just have to..._

I close my book and grab my bag walking out into the living room seeing Kate and Kelsey sitting in the same spot on the couch staring into space. I take a deep breath and do what I do every day. "C'mon guys ya gotta move sometime!"

No answer…

"Guys... GUYS..." I walk over and stand in front of the pair. "You guys need to get up! Just because you lose someone doesn't mean you just stop living! You move on!"

Kelsey looks straight into my eyes. "If we're supposed to move on then why are you still wearing Dally's ring around your neck..."

I completely lose it and just crack. "Ya know, maybe I had a sliver of hope! Maybe I did! There was always something inside me thinking that the gang will be at our door! God why… WHY?! FUCK" I go over to punch the wall but my hand doesn't stop... It goes straight through... I pull my hand back into the room and push it through...

"G-guys...?" No answer... "GUYS?!"

"Just stop Tiff... We ain't in the mood..." Kate mumbles.

"GUYS MY GODDAMN HAND IS GOING THROUGH THE WALL." I say loudly. They both groan and look up with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Tiff... did you slip something into our drinks..." Kelsey says slowly standing up.

"No..." I look at my hand through the wall then back at Kate and Kelsey. "Guys... Do ya think that-... That the guys could be-."

Kelsey cuts me off saying, "No! It's not possible!"

"But what if?!" I look back at the wall. "I'm going in there... You guys stay here... I'll pop back to tell you if it's safe or not."

I only hear Kelsey say, "Wait!" Before I walk through. I pop out a little dizzy and look around...

"No way... Guys...!" I say speechless. I pop back through the wall. "IT'S THE GUYS C'MON!" I go back through and immediately embrace everyone in a tight group hug crying a little. "I can't believe it-... I just can't!"

I look back and see Kelsey and Kate come into the room. Kelsey jumps into Darry's arms and Kate jumps into Sodas arms and they run off to different parts of the house which leaves Steve, Two-bit, Pony, and Johnny standing in the room which I am now clear of the absence of one person...

"Where's Dally?" I ask.

"He just left for the Dingo. I'll take ya to him." Steve says with a smile. Before saying a quick goodbye to the guys, I pick my bag up and walk out the door with Steve.

"Okay so Dally has been telling people his girlfriend lives in New York City-."

I instantly cut Steve off. "GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Yeah... That is Dally's ring around your neck isn't it...?" Steve asks me.

"Y-yeah... He was that certain?"

"Yeah, EXTREMELY certain. But anyway, don't mention things that don't exist okay? Or music of the time period after this year..." Steve explains.

"Oh yeah of course!" I say excitedly.

We eventually get to the Dingo and there's a BUNCH of greasers cat calling me but when I see Dally walking in...

"HEY WINSTON!" I yell out to him. I can see him groan and curse under his breath. He turns around most likely to yell at me before he stops and his eyes go wide when he catches sight of me.

"No... Fucking... Way... TIFF?!" He says completely shocked.

"No, it's the president, of the United States of America." I say smirking.

I see him smirk. "You haven't changed a bit." He runs over to me and I run to him. He picks me up and twirls me in the air. After a few spins he sets me back down and immediately plants his lips on mine.

After a while, I hear the surrounding guys start cheering. I giggle a little and lean away. "I've missed you a lot..." He says smiling even wider. "You... You still have the ring."

"Of course I do! Do ya think I would've just put it in some drawer? I've never taken this off in the past year or so!" I say smiling.

He brings his face close to my ear and whispers, "I see you kept a promise..." This just makes me smile.

"It was hard keeping that promise ya know... Without you there..." I say looking down at the ground. I feel him take a hold of my chin and tilt my chin up making him look at me.

"Babe... You listen and you listen good... You're perfect in every possible way... I'm here... And I ain't leavin any time soon." I can't help but smile.

"C'MON DALLY YOU GONNA FUCK HER ALREADY?!" I hear one of the guys yell out and the whole place just starts laughing. I look down at the ground. _Well, if I'll be dating Dallas Winston this will happen a lot..._

"I'll be right back babe." Dally says before kissing my forehead and walking over to a group of guys. Just then, this guy that looks a tad older than dally walks up.

"Well you must be that broad from New York." He says with a smirk.

"I guess...?" I say more or less ask. "Ummm... Who are you?" _I know exactly who he is. I've seen the movie and read the book enough times to know who this guy is…_

He chuckles. "I'm Tim Shepherd." For the next minute of our conversation I can't help but stare at his scare...

"C'mon Shepherd, don't scare my girl on her first day! See ya guys!" Dally says wrapping an arm around my waist walking away from the Dingo. "He didn't say anything bad did he..."

"Huh? Oh, no he didn't." I reply calmly.

"Good... Stay away from him." He says sternly.

"Excuse me...?" _I know it's Tim Shepherd but still!_

"You heard me. Go nowhere near him."

"O-okay...?" I reply more or less a question. _Okay I know he is warning me that he's trouble but I can take care of myself…_

We eventually get back to the Curtis house and I see no sign of Kelsey, Darry, Kate, or Soda. "Hey we're back... Where did Kate, Kelsey, Darry, and Soda go?" I ask the gang.

"Well, Darry and Kelsey are havin sex or... Are done doin it and Kate and Soda, I'm pretty sure are doing the same thing but in the shower..." Steve says plainly.

"Oh... Okay then..." I go to sit on the couch but I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and pull me close.

"Ya know there's a party at Buck's tomorrow." Dally whispers in my ear. I can almost feel him smirk and wink.

I smile. "AND my birthday is tomorrow too." I say smiling. I look over and it seems like the whole room perks up.

"REALLY?!" Two-bit says VERY excitedly. "YOU NEED A PARTY!"

**Kelsey POV**

He collapses next to me and we lay separated for only a second before he's holding in his arms again. We lay there in each other's arms breathing heavily. I never want to leave his arms again… it'd kill me. It's a while until someone breaks the silence.

"Did you hear that?" Darry asks me still out of breath.

"Hear what? The Two-bit scream?" I ask him thinking that's what he's asking me.

"Yeah, he screamed 'you need a party'." _OH! I KNOW EXACTLY WHY!_

"OH! That's easy to figure out. Tiff's birthday is tomorrow."

"July 6th?" he asks me probably trying to confirm the date. "What does she want?"

I shrug. "Usually music, sketchbooks, money, but I think nothing can top the gift of having Dallas again."

"Oh really?" he asks really intrigued. "She was torn up?"

"Yeah, but we can talk about that after sleep." I say winking cuddling into his chest more smiling."

I hear him chuckle a little and he brings me a little closer. "Okay. Sweet dreams… my Kryptonite." I can feel myself blush before I fall into a deep… deep… sleep….

**Kate POV**

After doing the wondrous, most perfect, deed of all deeds in the shower, Soda and I wash each other. He begins with my feet and works his way up to my hair massaging my head. I close my eyes leaning my head back smiling, and a moan escapes.

"Ya like that…?" he asks me softly.

"Mhmmm… God Soda I missed you…" I say breathless. It was the truth… I missed him and the whole gang really….

"I missed ya too sweet cheeks." I feel him kiss the back of my neck. "So, who was the most torn up about all this happening for a year?" He asks me.

"Well, Kelsey and I just broke down… we didn't move off the couch honestly… but in all honesty… Tiffany was… she never showed it though. She was always upbeat like, 'c'mon guys ya gotta move! Ya gotta eat!' but she went to therapy about I found her mumbling about killing herself and shit like that…" I explain to him.

It's silent for a while until Soda speaks up. "Wow… it probably tore 'er up that he gave 'er the ring huh…"

"Totally…"

**Tiffany**

After much debating with Two-bit that I don't need a huge party, I finally give in to him. Man, you should've seen his face. It's like I told him he'd have an unlimited supply of chocolate cake! I feel this burst of hot air against my neck.

"Hey… I'm gonna take ya shopping tomorrow." Dally says from behind me.

_WHAT?!_

I turn around in his arms in shock. "Dallas Winston… taking ME shopping…" I say in shock trying to figure this scene out.

"Well… yeah… you stick out like a sore thumb in those clothes! But don't worry, ya don't gotta wear a dress or nothin'." I take a sigh of relief. _Thank God! I would hate to wear a dress._ "C'mon… lets' go home." Dally finishes.

I smile wide at him following him outside holding his hand.

_Home… I'm-… we're finally home…._


	3. Surprise!

**OMG GUYS IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HAVE UPDATED AND I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! :( a lot of stuff has happened but until school statrs i will try to write more. from here on out I will thank the following users for helping me with ideas for the rest of this**

**greasy girl love**

**valeriedarking**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

I slowly open my eyes squinting from the amount of sunlight pouring into the room through the blinds. I groan beginning to get up but I find myself not moving at all. I look behind me and see Dally looking at me spooning me.

"Happy birthday." He says low smirking. He kisses my cheek.

I giggle a little. "How'd you know it was my birthday?" I ask curiously. _I didn't tell him a year ago… did I?_

"I was snooping through your stuff one day and found an old calendar and July 6th was circled and written on so I kinda figured." He says smirking.

I glare at him. "You were SNOOPING in my STUFF…?"

He chuckles a little. "Hey don't yell at me. I think I got ya the best gift of your life."

I sigh. "Dallas… to be honest…? And I'm not trying to be corny or lovey dovey… but you were the best birthday gift I could ever receive."

"Aw baby…" for a moment, I can see his face go completely soft. "But wait… you didn't get me on your birth-."

I cut him off. "I DON'T CARE I STILL HAVE YOU." This makes him start laughing which gets me to start laughing. After about a couple seconds we start hysterically laughing and he ends up falling off the bed; laughing immediately stops. "Aw baby you okay?"

He pops right up. "Yeah I'm fine. Falling off the bed isn't the worst thing that has happened, dollface."

I get out of bed and look around. "Are we at your place?" I ask looking around.

"Yeah, ain't much but it's cozy." He replies. "C'mon, lets' go on over to the Curtis house."

"Sure!"

"BUT you have to be blindfolded…" he says quickly trailing off.

I instantly raise my eyebrow. "Excuse me…?" _Blindfolded?! What?! I mean that sounded really hot coming from him and I'm now strangely turned on right now._

_Tiff calm down it's only eleven in the morning!_

_I DON'T CARE I WANNA BE AROUSED!_

"Hellooooooooo? Are ya havin' fun raging that inner war with yourself?" Dally saying this makes me come back to reality.

"Huh? Oh… yeah- yeah-… fine." I reply to him.

"… do I wanna know?"

"Probably but I ain't telling you." I smirk at him.

"Aw c'mon!" he says basically begging to know.

_My Dallas? Begging? First for everything I guess._

"If you want me blindfolded I ain't telling you."

"Alright alright! Damn!" he walks over and grabs a bandana out of his nightstand. He walks back over to me and ties it around my head so I can't see a thing. "Alright umm… how many fingers am I holding up."

I sigh. "Dallas I can't see a thing."

"okay okay! Just follow me." I can hear him walking away.

"Dallas really?! You're an idiot ya know that?" I say chuckling.

"Why am I- OH CRAP SORRY SORRY!" he quickly says grabbing my hand pulling me along.

I laugh a little. "Ah, Dallas. You silly person."

**Two-Bit POV**

"ALRIGHT NOW IS EVERYONE READY?!" I scream out.

"Damn Two-Bit will ya stop screaming?! We're all right here!" Darry says obviously annoyed but I DON'T CARE!

"NO! OKAY NOW WE HAVE THE CAKE, THE PRESENTS, OOO! STEVE, SODA, ARE THE CONFETTIE CANNONS READY?!"

"Yes they are! We just gotta hide and that'll be it!" Soda says enthusiastically with Kate by his side.

**Darry POV**

I pull Kelsey to me wrapping my arms around her waist smiling. "Ya know I missed you. A lot." I say to her.

She giggles a little. "I missed you too baby! Gosh it felt like my life was over without you!"

"Aw me too baby." I pull her into a tight hug, "me too."

**Dallas POV**

"Dally why am I blindfolded?!" she asks for probably the fortieth freaking time.

"Now baby I told ya before I can't tell ya that."

She gasps. "Are you gonna kill me…"

I glance over at her a little shocked and confused. "What…?"

"Well USUALLY in movies when someone is blindfolded they driver is gonna kill 'em! They blindfold them so they don't know where they're going so they can do the deed and drive away. OR you're kidnapping me either or."

…_.. okay either she's serious or kidding…. And I can't tell._

She laughs a bit. "Dal I'm just kidding. You should know me by now with my twisted imagination!"

I chuckle a little myself at her comment. _Yeah… I really SHOULD know her by now. But not seeing a person for a year doesn't help neither. _

We arrive at the Curtis house and I look inside and see everyone get into positions. I smile and turn the car off. I get out and open the door for Tiff. "Alright, get out of the truck we're here!" She slowly gets out and I lead her into the house. "Alright, here it is!"

Just as I take her blindfold off the group pop out of their hiding places and we all yell, "SURPRISE!"

"BUT NOT REALLY SURPRISE BECAUSE I TOLD YOU I WAS THROWING YOU A PARTY YESTERDAY!" Two-bit adds to the screaming.

"OMG GUYS! TWO-SHIT I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING!" She runs over giving him a huge hug. "Gosh thank you so much!" She lets him go. "EVERYONE GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" She says smiling her head off opening her arms. "Gosh guys I love ya so much- Steve… get your armpit outta my face…"

He laughs. "Aw ya love it don't lie!"

"No. I don't appreciate your sweaty armpit hair in my face."

"JUST LIKE OLD TIMES RIGHT GUYS?!" Two-bit says with the biggest smile on his face.

**Tiffany POV**

"Yeah… just like old times…" I say smiling remember the first time that happened. Everyone moves away and I look at Dally.

"Really? Why did ya have to blindfold me?" I ask him.

"Oooooo kinky." I hear Kate say.

I turn to her and say, "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." I turn back to Dallas. "But seriously why."

"Well… I couldn't have you seein' your present now could I." he says smirking his eyes just lighting up.

"UUUGGGHHH GUYS I DON'T NEED ANYTHING."

"Yes you do it's your birthday for Pete's sake!" Kelsey says excitedly.

* * *

The whole day literally revolved around me… and I absolutely hated it and they know it. I don't need to be center of attention to have a good time! Just a small party and I'm fine! Darry cooked on his grill he got; hamburgers, hot dogs, wings, the works! Man that man can make a mean potato salad! And Two-bits chocolate Mickey Mouse cake was orgasmic like seriously!

We played football and… Two-bit sang a song to me… badly… very… very… badly… but it still was so sweet the fact that he sang to me.

As we are done opening presents, I have a couple Elvis records, a blade that Two-bit gave me, and ten bucks in cash!

I look at Dallas. "Okay baby, ya said this thing is outside. I've been dying to know what it is!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Alright alright Close your eyes." I do as he says and he leads me outside and holds me still walking behind me holding my shoulders in his grasp. I can tell the rest of the gang is outside too. "Alright… open."

I open my eyes and just am lost for words. There, right in front of me, is a 1966 Black Chevelle SS convertible… I look at it from a distance and just-… I can't move! "D-dallas-i-i-…"

"Go ahead… it's yours." He says smiling wide. I walk towards it and the gang hurries back into the house. I turn around looking at him. "Dally how'd you even afford this?!"

He walks towards me. "Well… I got some money together and all the gang pitched in for it and… yeah… I kept it clean and running because I wanted something to remember you by besides the note-.." he instantly cuts himself off.

"Note… what note?" I ask him curiously.

"Well… this one." He takes a piece of notebook paper out of his back pocket handing it to me. I begin reading it and realize it's the note that I wrote my heart and soul into. I look up at him.

"Dallas… so THAT'S WHERE IT WENT!" I laugh a little. "Well… at least I know you're the only one that read it." I kiss his cheek and the turn back to the car looking at every possible inch.

I feel a presence behind me. "Ya know… remember when ya told me about this car on our first date… and when I said to you I'd do a lot in this car with a CERTAIN someone…" Dally whispers seductively in my ear.

I gasp a little. _What to do what to do… I'm completely and utterly aroused right now and have a strange feeling to do him in the car… ya know what… it's 1966… my birthday, AND I finally have Dallas for myself… ya know what…_

I turn around and lean against the hood of the car and he traps me against it. I bite my lip and whisper in his ear, "Then what are we doing still standing here then… huh?" I try my best to be as seductive as possible and I'm pretty sure it worked because no sooner are we in the car with the top up. He locks the doors and covers the windows with some very conveniently placed trash bags but leaves a little space open on each so we can see each other.

I lay down a towel on the back seat to cover the seats and Dallas instantly traps me on the seat kissing me hard and with a sense of urgency. I kiss back a little intimidated by the kiss but I manage to hold my own against the aggressive greaser on top of me.

As I kiss back I find myself absentmindedly slipping his jacket off. He leans away just for a second to take his shirt off. I admire his naked top half rubbing his chest up and down. I look into his eyes and they've gone dark and lustful. I feel his cold hands start to slowly run up underneath my shirt. I shiver a bit and blush ferociously as he slowly takes off my top. I start breathing a little heavier as his hands slowly make their way to the clasp on my bra. After a couple seconds I arch my back and he smirks taking my bra off tossing it with my shirt in the front seat.

He leans close kissing soft whispering against my lips, "You're the most sexiest person I have ever seen in my life…" I then suddenly feel him grasp both of my breast in each of his hands. I bite my lip and find myself letting a tiny moan out. He looks me straight in the eyes and massages them in his hands.

I occasionally watch his hands start to work their magic when I suddenly see Dallys mouth encase my left nipple and I feel him sucking and licking it. I lean my head back and moan out loud which makes Dally smirk and bite down on it hard. I arch my back even more moaning louder. "Goddamn Dallas…"

He lets that one go switching to the other doing the exact same thing. I lean my head back eyes closed caught up in my own arousal getting more aroused by the second. I instantly snap back into it when his lips leave my chest and his hand roams to my jeans button. I gasp a little gulping probably looking nervous as hell to him. His eyes meet mine and he looks at me nodding his head. He comes back laying on top of me and that's when I feel how aroused he is through his jeans.

He kisses my lips and I kiss back before he pulls away. "Baby look… I love you too much to hurt ya but-… this time I have no choice… I know it sounds kinda bad putting it that way but whenever you're ready to continue… I'll wait."

I seriously am just floored that he just said that to me. I look into his eyes and they've gone soft with that hint of lust. I nod my head and slowly unbuttons my jeans, pulls the zipper down, and takes them off leaving me in only my panties. I hear him mumble, "You're so beautiful."

I blush majorly as he slowly takes my panties off throwing them with the rest of my clothes. We both look into each other's eyes and I feel him gently rub my entrance. I inhale breath before moaning just completely losing it. After doing a little more of that, he takes the rest of his clothes off and the first thing I say as I see him in all his glory is…

_Is that gonna fit…_

I think he senses my hesitation when he is putting the condom on because he leans down and lays on top of me positioning his member at my entrance saying, "It's gonna be okay… I'll go as slow as you want me too."

He then slowly pushes into me moaning. I just tense and breath shakily. He immediately kisses me stopping moving in. "Take deep breaths baby… and don't tense as much it'll make it better."

I nod my head and look at him on the verge of tears and he pushes all the way into me stopping moaning in my ear. I take deep breaths trying to push the pain in the back of my mind so I can at least enjoy this a little. After about a minute it starts feeling a LOT better. "M-m-move." I shakily say and as soon as I say this, he thrusts in and out at an incredibly slow pace and I know it's killing him not to just pound in and out of me. I start moaning more and more and this makes him moan also thrusting faster than before.

"Damn Dally yes… yes it feels real good…" I moan out. "Faster…"

At my command he thrusts faster and faster and soon enough I find myself stumbling over my words. "D-d-d-dally I-I feel-…"

"Good." He says kissing me thrusting faster and faster and soon enough I reach my climax screaming his name kissing back hard my hips squirming all over the place, my walls tensing around him.

He thrusts one last time grunting moaning my name releasing also. He lays on top of me both of us breathing heavily.

After a minute, he exits me and gets jeans on getting out of the car throwing away the condom and comes back in closing the door. I slowly sit up and slowly gets my shirt and jeans on and rolls up the towel that I was laying on. I look at him smirking getting into the front passenger seat and Dally takes the window covers off driving off towards his place.

**Darry POV**

"Alright guys they left." I announce to the gang.

"Damn! They must've done it." Kelsey says. "They must've!"

"Well DUH! Why do ya think they ran into the car?!" kate yells.

I laugh a bit. "Alright guys it's gettin' late. Lets' all hit the hay." I say walking into my room with Kelsey and we shut the door behind us.

* * *

Later on that night, I am awoken by this quiet sound. I groan awaking and see that Kelsey's face is crinkled and she is silently screaming. I start to push er a little and her eyes flutter open and soon enough she has embraced me in a tight huge shaking.

"D-d-d-d-darry th-the dream-…" she shakily says.

_Oh crap… it's the dream when she just falls and falls into nothing… some bad is gonna happen… and whatever it is… it's gonna be huge…_

"It's okay baby… go back to sleep… it'll be okay."

* * *

**Sodapop POV**

After a while of Kate and I talking NONSTOP for HOURS AND HOURS we finally just passout from the pure exhaustion of today.


	4. Fatal Jealousy

**thanks to valeriedarking for helpig me with this chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Tim POV**

I groan getting out of bed. Last night I was at one of Buck's parties and got COMPLETELY wasted so I decided to stay in one of his rooms upstairs. I get up and walk down the hallway to see if ol' Dally was awake to go start shit with some socs.

I walk in and what do I see, him and his new flavor of the month girlfriend. Hell she's fucking sex. Damn…. I keep looking her over and my imagination goes wild…

_What if I was in the bed with 'er… what if I fucked 'er silly instead of Winston… what if I got to fondle those amazing tits!_

I walk on over and I get a little glance underneath the comforter and stare at her tit and nipple for a couple seconds before nodding my head and leaving going outside for a smoke.

_I WILL have her…._

**Kelsey POV**

I wake up yawning stretching sitting up after a wonderful night's sleep. I gotta say, Tiff's birthday was pretty successful because NOW WE ARE ALL NO LONGER VIRGINS! I swear that girl just needed to get it over with it.

I look over and… no Darry… I sigh to myself.

_Well… he DID say this was gonna happen often… he wouldn't be here when I wake up… or go to sleep… damn… I didn't really think it'd be this hard to have him not here when I woke up…_

I get up out of bed in my shorts and tanktop and enter the kitchen to see Pony making breakfast. "Hey pone." I greet him happily.

He yawns. "Hey… sleep okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah I did… is Darry at work…?" I reply asking him.

"Yeah, he is. Won't be home till late." This makes me frown.

"oh… okay… thanks I guess…"

**Sodapop POV**

I stir a little and slowly wake up to find Kate softly kissing my neck. I can't help but to smile wide. "Mornin' baby."

"Mornin'." She stops kissing my neck. "I wuv you ya know that?"

I chuckle. "'course I do! And I WUV you too." I softly peck her nose. "I gotta get up baby. Work today." She frowns my way.

"Ugh… can I at least take a shower with you?" she asks me with her puppy dog eyes she has perfected.

"of course little darlin'."

* * *

**Darry POV**

As I nail the last nail into the roof I'm working on I decide to take my lunch break since I gotta ask the job head what to do next if there's anything. I climb down the ladder and go over to a little temporary bench I constructed and sit on it taking the sandwich I pre-made out and a Pepsi.

Then… my mind starts to wander…

_Propose to Kelsey… she doesn't want anything huge so maybe just a random on the spot thing… yeah that'll work… goes this sandwich is good… damn it I totally forgot I had to change the oil on the truck! Better do that soon… wonder how the girls are holding up… hopefully Dally won't do nothin' stupid to lose Tiff…_

Just when I finish eating my food that I have, I look across the street and see someone that I can't believe that I'm seeing…. I stand up and yell her name.

"HEY VALERIE!" I yell out. She turns her head and her jaw just drops; she runs over to me and hugs me tightly.

"Darrel oh my gosh it can't be you!" she exclaims her face in my chest.

I chuckle a little bit. "Well who else would it be?" Gosh she hasn't changed a bit since high school… Valerie… I had the BIGGEST crush on her but decided not to act on it… stupid me… she's about 5'4, ash brown hair and beautiful brown eyes that I could just stare into all day. She only wears t-shirts and jeans really which she always has. I look down at her. "Wow you haven't changed a bit…"

"you haven't either Darrel." She says biting her lip. _Hot damn!_

_WAIT WHOA WHOA WHOA DARRY… WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! You have a girlfriend!_

"Y-yeah… haven't… hey uh… wanna come by my house sometime? We can just hang out one day." I suggest to her. You'd of though I told her she won the lottery because her eyes just light up.

"Of course Darry! I'd love too!" she exclaims smiling wide.

"So… see ya then. Nice seein ya again." I pull her into a hug.

"You too Darrel… you too…"

**Tiffany POV**

Dal and I are walking down the street, his arm around my waist holding me tight and close to his body. I have my arm around him the same way. We reach the Dingo and low and behold, Tim Shepherd walks right up to us. Well, strides over anyway, smirking his little head off.

"Hey Dallas." He says cooly.

"Hey Shepherd. Whats goin' on with ya." Dallas returns just as cooly.

"Nothin' really. Just wonderin' how ya got that beauty 'round ya is all." He says glancing my way smirking.

I chuckle a bit. "Long story… REALLY long story honestly." I say to Tim. "Lets' just say… " I look up at Dally. "He got lucky." I say smirking up at him.

"HEY DALLY!" Some greaser in the parking lot screams at him.

"Hey man! Babe I'll be right back." He kisses my cheek and jogs over to the greasers leaving me alone with Tim Shepherd…

* * *

**Steve POV**

I walk into the DX at the start of my shift to see Soda already behind the counter. "Hey bro!" I greet him.

"Hey Steve-o! What's up?" Soda asks me with a smile on my face.

I shrug walking towards the garage door. "Nothin' much. Oh hey I didn't tell ya, guess who people are sayin' got the hots for our Tiff."

Sodas face just looks shocked as hell. "Dude who?!"

"Tim… motherfucking… Shepherd."

"SHUT. UP."

"Dude I can't make this shit up! I was told that he wants 'er!" I exclaim.

"Well that's gonna be pretty hard for him to get what he wants." Soda says matter of fact like.

"Well thanks CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" I exclaim laughing. "Besides, he won't get 'er after the way Dally fucked her yesterday."

"Holy shit right?! Damn I thought they were gonna break the car how much that was bouncing and shaking!"

* * *

**Dallas POV**

After talkin' with some of Shepherd's gang for a bit, I look back over and see Shepherd still talkin' with my girl_. MY. Girl…. And he better fucking know it._

_What?! Why is she giggling?! What the fuck are they talking about over there… fuck it._

I stride back over and wrap and arm around Tiff just as she bursts out laughing at something Tim probably said.

He smirks seeing me. "Well it was nice seein' y'all See you two 'round." At that, he walks back over to his gang.

I look down and Tiff looks up at me smiling but I just stare at her with a blank expression on my face. This makes her frown.

"Dal what's wrong baby?" She asks me. I can sense the worriedness and confusion in her voice.

I pull her out of the parking lot and down the street walking fast towards Bucks. The whole way she is asking me what's wrong and if I was okay, and honestly I wasn't. I wasn't okay at fucking all. I didn't like how close those two were… at all…

We eventually reach Buck's and we walk upstairs and into my room; I slam the door closed behind us crossing my arms in front of my chest looking at her. "What the fuck did he say." I ask rather sternly staring her down in pure rage.

"W-w-what do ya mean? We only talked is all."

"You're avoiding the question." I quickly say after her.

"Dally we made small talk! Weather, if I liked it here, how life was in the city, shit like that!" I can hear the confusion in her voice. "it's not like I'm NOT allowed to talk to him."

I walk closer to her. "I fucking told you to stay away from him."

I can see a fire light inside her through her eyes. "yeah I remember but did ya really think I'd listen to you?!" this catches me off guard a bit. "We were standing together! What was I gonna do ignore him for the ten minutes you were gone?! Really?!"

"Well he's a fucking asshole and I don't want you talking to him!" I raise my voice louder than hers.

"Dallas fucking Winston I don't give a shit I still don't have an opinion of him yet alright?! What I witnessed today I have no reason to fucking hate him yet!" She screams back.

"How 'bout I tell ya to stay away you FUCKING LISTEN?!"

"HOW 'BOUT YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF!" At that she storms outside and away from the building.

I punch the wall a couple times flopping backwards on my bed cursing my fucking head off.

_How fucking dare she say that shit man! Who does she take me for?! She could at least take my goddamn fucking advice! Damn it fucking Shepherd… he's a fucking jackass for comin' onto MY GIRL like that… she was attracted to him a little… I could see it in her eyes… well ya know what… fuck her… fuck him, her, and everything else man! I'm done! I'm done with all this fucking shit!_

I stare at the ceiling for a little while calming down a bit. I look over to check the time but my eyes go straight to the picture of us on my nightstand; I pick it up. She's on my back smiling wide and I'm holding her legs around my waist smirking…

_Goddamn… fuck… fuck fuck FUCK! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING SITTING AROUND I CAN'T LOSE HER! I JUST FUCKING CAN'T I WAS TOO CLOSE ALREADY BACK IN HER TIME! _

I throw the picture down on the bed and bolt outside hoping in my car driving off.

* * *

**Kelsey POV**

"But seriously should I get a job? Like I wanna help Darry out but he might yell at me." I explain to Kate.

"Honey I don't think he'd care." Kate tries telling me.

"I don't know… I don't even know where to start so must as well not even try right? OH! And I know he works a lot but I never see him anymore! Like I wanna fucking fuck him every single night at least a little but he just sleeps!" I exclaim.

"Well that was kinda obvious when we came back here right…? He DOES have his brothers and a house to take care." Kate explains to me. "Oh and I saw this girl. I think her name was Valerie or something with Darry today."

This gets me intrigued a little. "Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently they knew each other or something I couldn't really hear too much." Kate says plainly.

"Humpf… interesting… very very interesting…."

* * *

**Darry POV**

Later on that night, around ten or so, I walk inside and am immediately surprised to see the gang still full of energy. "Damn you guys are awake?"

"Well 'course we are Darry!" Twobit exclaims loudly.

I cringe a little. "Not too loud will ya? Got a really bad headache." I say placing my tools down and Kelsey gives me some pain killers and a glass of water. "Thanks." I take the pill in my mouth swallowing it with some water. "Hey, I'm gonna take a shower and head off to bed." I can hear her mumble something as I walk away but I'm too tired to even care honestly at this point.

Just as I almost get into my room the door slams open. I walk out to the living room annoyed. "How many times have I told ya not to-."

"Has Tiff been around here?!" Dallas asks frantically.

Kelsey answers, "Well… no… not at all. Why?" She asks confused.

"Well we got in a fight and she stormed off and now I have no idea where she is… fuck I've looked everywhere guys and I can't fucking find her!" he says frantic. I walk over to him.

"Whoa whoa Dallas. Just take a couple of deep breaths alright? I'm sure she's fine." I try to explain.

"Or she's fucking dead in a goddamn ditch somewhere!" Dally yells as loud as he possibly can and the whole room goes silent.

We must've spent more than three house looking before we found any clue. "Hey guys! I found a note with your name on it Dally."

He rips the note out of my hand and reads it.

**Dallas POV**

"_Dallas fucking Winston… you'll never find her… we've taken your 'girl' to a place where she can never be heard or found… give up while your behind… she's fucked…"_ I can feel the blood in me rise and reach a boiling point.

"That… fucking… BASTARD THIS IS BOB FUCKING SHELDON'S HANDWRITING GODDAMN IT!" I scream as loud as I possibly can breathing heavily. "They… fucking… kidnapped… MY FUCKING GIRL… they're gonna get it… they don't even know what's comin'…"

Darry walks slowly towards me. "Lets' just sleep it over… let our emotions calm down a bit…"

I stare directly at him. "You can fucking sleep but I ain't sleeping a wink. The next thing I know, we're all at the Curtis house sleeping over. I sit on the couch and just fucking stare into the wall.

_They're gonna pay… I'll blow up this whole town to find where she is. Whatever it takes I'll fucking do it._

**Kelsey POV**

Darry and I lay in bed and we don't really cuddle or nothing which I'm kinda surprised about. "Darry… wanna cuddle a bit…?"

He yawns turning on his side his back towards me. "naw…" he yawns again. "I just wanna sleep right now honestly."

I kinda frown laying on my side with my back towards him. "Oh… okay… night… Love you."

"love you too…"

**Sodapop POV**

"Soda I don't wanna sleep…" kate says looking at me really worried.

"I know I don't wanna either but Id be good for us… especially you. C'mon." I pull her close into my body and kiss her forehead. "At least go to sleep, for me."

She sighs. "Fine… but only for you…"


	5. I Screwed Up

**shout out to valeriedarking for helpin me out with this chapter ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Dallas POV**

That next morning, I'm still sitting in the same position on the same couch staring at the same spot on the wall. I don't really pay attention but all I do know is that everyone wakes up and each one of them tries to get me to get up but I just ignore 'em. They can all suck it for all I care. I just want Tiffany back…

There comes a point in the day where I do come back and actually listen to the conversations the gang are having. Kate and Soda are talking about ways they can track Tiff, so are Steve and Twobit. Johnny and Pony are occasionally kissing each other, and Kelsey, Darry and-… whoa who's that?

**Kelsey POV**

"Glad ya came by Valerie. I really did miss ya." Darry says greeting her with a smile.

"Oh my gosh I know right!? It's been way too long since high school." Valerie says which I'm guessing is the same person Kate told me about the other day.

"Man… it's been crazy 'round here… Dally's girlfriend Tiffany was kidnapped yesterday and we narrowed it down to the Soc's; particularly Bob Sheldon. Not to offend you in anyway. It's just-…"

"Yeah… I completely understand it's fine." _Is this chick a damn Soc…_ "Well I'm awful sorry 'bout your friend Dar… if there's anything you need ya know just to call me alright? I'm always here." She places her hand on his shoulder.

_Stop touchin my man…_

_Wait Kelsey… stop being jealous!_

**Dallas POV**

At one point I get up silently walking outside onto the front porch and light up a cig placing it in my mouth; hands in my pockets. I look out and look down the street both ways looking for something out of the ordinary. It's not until I see a familiar denim jacket and black greased up hair out of the corner of my eye.

"Dally…?" Johnny softly says looking up at me.

I look down at him. "What a ya want kid."

"I-I'm real sorry…" he says looking away from me.

"Hell why the fuck are you sayin' sorry." I ask him

"Well… someone's got to… right…? They ain't gonna say sorry… the Soc's anyway…"

I sigh. "Yeah… hey Johnny can I tell ya something…?"

"Sure Dal… anything."

"Well… Tiff ran off because of me…" I tell him and he looks at me confused. "She started talkin' to Shepherd when I wasn't with 'er when I specifically told her not to. So I go over and we leave and I can't even find words to say the whole way to Bucks… then when we get there… I fucked shit up Johnny… damn it I started yellin' at 'er and she started yellin' and-… fuck man it's all my fault… I got-… I got fucking jealous! Of all things jealous!" I explain to him. I look at him and he's looking at me sorta shocked.

"Wow Dally… I-I don't know what to say… look… lets' just get off this subject and go back inside." He says as we walk back inside the house.

**Ponyboy POV**

"Alright guys!" I say loud enough to get everyone's attention. "We all have to get focused. Tiff is counting on us to help her and we need to find her before the worst happens… Not to scare anyone or make anyone upset, but just a little warning."

Johnny speaks up softly saying, "Gee… I wonder if she's okay…"

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

I groan slowly starting to come to and instantly I feel a fist in contact with my face. I instantly open my eyes to see none other than Bob fucking Sheldon, Paul fucking Holden, and a couple other jackass Soc's that I don't know. I see a small figure at the steps to go back upstairs to the house from the basement but I can't make out who it is.

"HEY BITCH." Bob sends another blow my way.

"Hey asshole. Fancy meeting you guys fucking here." I go to grab my blade but look down to see me tied up to a damn chair! "W-w-what the-."

_SLAP!_

"Didn't your fucking mom raise you better?! Like a fucking lady." Bob spits out at me.

My blood boils and my anger kicks in. "You. Don't. Talk. About my fucking mom. Ever. You FUCKING understand me."

Just then, Paul takes me by the collar and pulls me and the chair up with one hand choking me a little. "You listen here ya little BITCH, we make the fucking rules 'round here. You're way outta your fucking territory."

"GEEE. I WONDER FUCKING WHY." I yell annoyed. Paul drops me and the chair falls down sideways so my head hits the hard floor of the basement.

"Damn it guys just let er be for a while…" I hear the voice from the steps say.

"We'll be back you little slut." Bob says and the group walks back upstairs and closes the door.

* * *

**Darry POV**

After hours and hours of looking on our side of town we end up sitting on the curb on Main Street in front of some business. Everyone has been so upset and antsy all day. One time Kelsey thought she found 'er but it was just a bush that she saw at a quick glance… I've never seen Dally this upset and honestly I don't blame 'em! My mind starts running and I end up finding myself thinking of Kelsey.

_She's been giving me the cold shoulder all day and I have no idea why! I didn't do something wrong did I..? Hopefully I didn't but she's upset with something I did or am doing. I have to admit I've talking to Valerie a lot but that can't be it… can it…?_

"I need to talk to the fuzz." This snaps me out of it and the gang and I instantly snap our heads at Dally staring straight at the Police Station. "I'm getting desperate. I'll be back." At that, he's getting up and walking across the street right into the Station.

**Dallas POV**

I stride right in and walk up to the front desk. The secretary looks at me and instantly calls for a couple cops but I just stare at her.

"I'm not here to hurt ya. I'm here to save my fucking girlfriend." Right when say this, the cops stop dead in their tracks. I look at them. "I'm getting fucking desperate at this point. She went missing yesterday after we fought a little. No one has seen her since. The only evidence is this note." I hand it over to them and the read it, exchange glances and hand it back to me."

"Winston I know you can get low, but this is the lowest you've ever gotten. Faking a police report is a federal crime ya know." One of the cops tells me with this stupid grin.

"Yes I fucking know ya outta review my damn record sometime! This ain't a fucking joke goddamn it! That's Bob fucking Sheldon's handwriting!" I scream at them.

"Now son calm down or we can lock ya up. You're probably drunk or somethin'." The other cop says to me grabbing his Taser from his belt.

"ya know what," I start walking out, "I thought the fuzz was supposed to help people that had a fucking problem!" I walk back over to the gang on the other side of the street. "Looks like we gotta kill those motherfuckers ourselves."

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

All I know is that I passed out… who knows how long it's been… the little basement windows at the top are blacked out so I can't see my surroundings, and there's only a few lights and they don't produce much light… I can't really see the walls too much but it seems like there's objects hanging from the walls…

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming down into the basement. He stops and looks at me from the basement steps and the figure… it's the guy that I couldn't make out before! I look at him from under the bangs hanging in my face. He slowly walks over and he finally gets close enough.

It's-… Randy Anderson holding a First Aid Kit…? He kneels In front of me and without any warning sticks what smells like an alcohol soaked rag to a cut on my face. I go to screams but he closes my mouth for me.

"You make one noise for help and I go back up there and the come down here instead so I suggest you shut your trap." I do what he says and make no noise at all. After he's done, he leaves the basement.

* * *

**Valerie POV**

I zipped up my jean jacket and then kept walking down the streets of Tulsa, eyes darting from one person's face to another as they passed me. I didn't know what I should look for—or who I should look for—but from what Darry had told me, the bastards who did this were Socs. My own kind. It sickened me.

I know I wasn't a Soc anymore—not by our city's living standards anyways—but I couldn't help feeling ashamed. I used to be associated with these types of people, and now they decide to completely toss our name in the dirt. I get the fact that Socs jump Greasers. Heck, Greasers jump Socs too, so I guess they shouldn't really complain. But when they start to play with life and death and kidnap a person, things escalated to a whole new level.

Darry didn't call me yet, but I knew that he probably didn't want me to get too involved in this. However, I knew I could help. I could do a whole lot more than he could. Being an ex-Soc had its perks.

I went over to Rusty's, one of the Socs' hangouts. Memories flooded my brain when I stepped inside. I remember getting drunk and wasted here back when I was in high-school. Darry would come here with the football team too, and I would notice how he stared at me from across the bar. He would wink at me, and the cheerleaders would giggle and say that he had the hots for me, but because they were my friends, I couldn't slap them and tell them to mind their own business. I eventually became mouthier over the weeks that followed, but that was beside the point.

Paul Holden was sitting at the bar with his Soc friends. He was Darry's age, and I remember he and Darry being real good friends back in high-school. However, that friendship turned sour when Paul went to college using the football scholarship that was supposed to belong to Darry. They didn't get along too well after that.

Paul saw me and waved me over with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Valerie!" he said. "Long time no see, huh, babe?"

I walked towards him and took a seat beside him. "Hey, Paul. How's college? It must be tuff, ain't it?"

He rolled his eyes. "What would you like to drink?"

"Nothing. I'm not here to have fun."

"Oh, that's a shame. You and I could've had a lot of fun together." He winked. I nearly gagged.

"Paul, I'm here to talk to you about something."

"Is it important?"

"Yes."

"Then shoot."

My eyes locked themselves on his. "Did you or did you not have anything to do with the kidnapping of Dallas Winston's girlfriend?"

There. I'd dropped the heavy question on him.

Paul had a blank look on his face for a few seconds, but then his lips curled back into a sly grin. "Val, I'm offended. You know I'd never do something like that."

"Really? Do I, Paul?"

He chuckled. "You have to think higher of me, Val. Do you honestly think I'd stoop as low as to kidnap some greasy broad–"

That's when I grabbed fistfuls of his varsity jacket. "Don't you ever call her that," I hissed. I didn't know why I was defending her. Maybe it's 'cause she was one of Darry's friends and I knew that he wouldn't have been to pleased to hear she was called a broad.

Paul's amused expression turned into a sneer. "You ain't gonna tell me what to do, Greaser."

I saw red. He was insulting me. He was freaking insulting me. Just because I hit some rough times and had to call it quits on the Soc life didn't make me less of a human that he was. So, I did the only thing I thought was suitable. I punched him hard in the face.

He stumbled backwards a couple of steps and I realized that I must've been stronger than I thought because Paul was taller than me and much heavier too. Damn. I could use this in a fight.

Paul cupped his nose with his hands and then wiped away some blood. He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and lunged at me. But before he could touch me, someone pushed me out of the way, sending me flying into a table. The edge of the table hit my hip, and pain shot through my body. Crap, that was gonna leave a bruise.

I looked up and saw who had saved me from Paul. It was Darry. Darry Curtis. He was my hero.

Darry sent Paul stumbling back again with another punch. His was harder than mine, however. Well, of course. He also had huge muscles and from what I remember, a pretty sweet six-pack. 'Course he would deliver a stronger punch.

But Paul ended up landing a couple of hits on Darry. I couldn't bear to see Darry get hurt because of me, so I stepped in front of him with my arms spread in a protective stance, ready to take Paul on. I knew I didn't stand a chance, though. It didn't matter. It would give Darry enough time to recover from his hits.

"Lookie here," Paul chuckled. "Little Miss Valerie Darking protecting Darry Curtis! Who would've thought?"

Darry put a hand on my shoulder. "Val, as sweet as this is, I'm gonna have to ask ya to step aside. This isn't your fight."

"Damn it, Darry, yes it is." I glared at Paul. "You're dead," I mouthed.

"Get out, Greasers," Paul said.

I grabbed Darry's arm and held onto it tightly. "Let's go, Dar. Looks like we've worn out our welcome."

Darry hesitantly walked out with me and as soon as we were farther away from Rusty's, I let go of his arm.

**Darry POV**

_Damn that girl is freaking crazy! I don't remember her being this… bold before…_ _but I gotta say… I like her stuff_

We walk back to the house in complete silence until we get to the porch. "Hey uh… you're awful brave ya know that Valerie?"

She smiles. "No big deal really." At that, she walks into the house. I shortly follow her and shut the door. I glance and see Kelsey giving Valerie the worst look on the face of the planet.

_Yep… that's why she's angry at me…_

**Valerie POV**

When I walked inside the Curtis house, I saw Darry's girlfriend giving me the coldest glare anyone has ever given me. Ever. And I have come across plenty of glares since I used to be a cheerleader for a brief period of time in high-school. This one topped them all.

"Darry, I think I should go," I said to him once he closed the door.

"Why? You just got here."

I ran my tongue over my teeth. "I have to… go shopping."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Shut up, you know that us girls have a special connection with clothes."

"Oh, sure. Especially tough Greasers chicks like you. Greaser chicks who love to pick fights with Socs. Definitely."

I blushed. "I just really have to go, okay? I'll see ya later, Dar."

He smiled slightly. "As long as you promise me you ain't gonna start more trouble again."

I laughed. "No can do, Dar."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"See ya soon, Darry," I said, walking over to the door. But then I turned around and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for saving me. Paul would've killed me if it weren't for you."

Darry hugged back. "It was nothing, Val. It took guts, you know."

I pulled away and then glanced at his girlfriend. She was fuming. This just made me want to smirk in victory.

"Bye, Darry."

"Bye, Val."

And then I left.

* * *

**Darry POV**

Eventually everyone goes home to get some sleep before we go searching again tomorrow for Tiffany and her kidnappers. I lay down in bed and Kelsey walks in closing the door behind her looking at me with a blank stare.

"What…?" I ask.

"I don't like her one little bit ya know." She says plainly laying down in bed next to me.

"Baby she's just a friend-."

"Bullshit I saw the way you were lookin at er." She quickly says cutting me off.

I look at her completely confused. "Baby seriously the only reason I was happy to see her was that we were friends in high school!"

She doesn't say anything for a while. "Still don't like her…"

I sigh laying on my side looking at her. "Just-… she ain't gonna be a problem. Did you and the guys find anything today?"

"No… we didn't…" She turns laying on her side looking away from me. "Don't try to change the subject."

_Okay I had it tonight_.

"Goodnight." I say closing my eyes drifting off to sleep ending the conversation.


	6. The Final Countdown

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Sodapop POV**

The next morning, everyone decides to get up bright and early to keep searching for Tiffany; I decide to stay home this one time just because-… I really don't think we'll find 'er to be honest…. The fuzz won't help… and there's only seven of us, then Kate, Kelsey, and Valerie…. Ya know what sucks… if someone else besides Tiff got kidnapped… Tiff would be able to solve the mystery no problem….

It's pretty hard to stay optimistic when you constantly worry about things; Tiffany… Pony and Johnny possibly getting bullied for who they really are… and now Kelsey and Darry!

Shoot I don't wanna say this but-… I don't give 'em a week to stay together… obviously Kelsey is pretty tense because of what's happening to Tiffany but-… Valerie… she seems… nice I guess… sure she is basically an Ex-Soc but-… seems nice enough. Kelsey I can tell doesn't like 'er one little bit and I don't really blame 'er but damn!

All this shit in our lives is just getting too much for me to tell ya the truth. Tiff and I weren't too close but she's still a friend; my friends girlfriend and more importantly a Greaser; Greasers gotta stick together no matter what.

We're all we got left now…

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

_Somebody…._

* * *

**Darry POV**

I don't know what to do anymore… all this shit is coming down at once. Tiff… and honestly the only good thing is that I'm now friends with Valerie; my crush from high school. Sure don't have a crush on 'er… EH... maybe a little… I admire her honestly after she kicked Paul's ass. But Kelsey, she's making this whole situation way too complicated. It's not like I mean to talk to Valerie a lot! I just enjoy her company! She's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since I said hi to her…

I'm kinda starting to re-think this whole marriage thing…

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

_Anybody…._

* * *

**Kate POV**

My life is over… everything is going wrong; ever since we came to Tulsa it's just been crap! Tiff gets kidnapped and that just tore the gang apart… I could tell. Now Kelsey and Darry crap! What the hell I wanted a paradise I don't need this in my life!

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

_Please…_

* * *

**Kelsey POV**

This is all very frustrating. I haven't been able to write songs the whole time we have been here! All because of Tiff had to run away YET AGAIN, and now this fucking Valerie chick thinks she can steal my man?! OH hell to the no! I'm seriously done with all this shit honestly. I'm done with Tulsa and everyone in it.

I didn't even have the dream that tells me something bad is gonna happen!

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

_Help…._

* * *

**Johnny POV**

Dallas is having a real hard time lately… cause of Tiff and the Socs and such…. Man I feel awful bad for 'em… I've never seen him this upset… he only gets up from the couch to look for her… hasn't been eating lately either… the poor guy…

Yeah I know, Dallas Winston is as tough as nails you're probably thinking. Well… he is… but wouldn't everyone be this upset if they lost someone they truly loved and cared about? Hell, if something happened to Pony I'd just lose it.

**Ponyboy POV**

Something's going on with Darry and Kelsey and I don't like it one bit… It scares me just as much as not knowing if Tiffany's okay… gosh this is scary… I heard Darry got in a fight with Paul… he helped Val out… she's cool I guess… I mean she ain't a Soc no more and she's helping us try to track down Tiff so she's cool in my book.

**Two-bit POV**

For the first time in my life I can't crack a joke… it ain't funny when someone gets taken like that by some jackass fucking Socs… ain't funny at all. Tiffany had a little place in my heart. I never told no one though… ever since she kissed me back in New York City when she thought Dally was with a hooker…

Gosh I can still remember that kiss like it was yesterday…

**Steve POV**

Everyone's so torn up by everything that's been happening and who can blame em?! Everything is just go wrong as hell and it's all spiraling out of control and everyone is gonna go down in flames.

**Dallas POV**

I can feel myself slowly go more insane and crazy every day that my babydoll is still missing… Slowly… ever… so… slowly…. We've checked every fucking crack on this side of town… the only place we haven't looked is-… the other side… the fucking Soc fucking territory… I know it was Bob and his goons that did this… and they're gonna pay…

I don't care if I have to set fire to every fucking inch of that place I WILL fucking find her and I'll show those fucking cops who was fucking right. They better look the fuck out.

Cause I'm fucking coming.

**Valerie POV**

Ever since the Paul incident, I haven't set foot in the Curtis house. There were two reasons for that. One, everybody was acting like somebody had just died. Tiff will be found; they don't need to mope around and starve themselves over it. Especially that Dallas guy. He is a total wreck. Doesn't sleep, doesn't eat, and he stares at nothing most of the time. Scary.

There was another reason for me not going inside the Curtis house. It's because of that Kelsey chick. Man, I don't know what she has against me. It's not like Darry still had a crush on me. He's moved on. From what I've heard, he's planning on marrying her. I'm not a homewrecker; I ain't gonna intervene. If they wanna get hitched, then good for them. I wasn't gonna steal her man.

But I found myself worrying sick about Darry. He's also been a mess and Kelsey's constantly been giving him the cold shoulder. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but at a time like this, people should stick together, not argue. If I was Darry's girlfriend instead of Kelsey, I would hug him and kiss him and tell him everything was gonna be okay, regardless of who he has been talking to or hanging out with.

I could be a better girlfriend. Darry could do so much better.

**Dallas POV**

I stare off into space literally thinking of only Tiff… that's all… just her beautiful face… that's all I want… literally… I just wanna make things right from the fight we had the other day…

Just then, I see that Valerie chick walk in with her smiling face. _Puke…_ Goddamn it once a Soc, always a Soc, and once a Greaser always a Greaser.; why does she think she can just walk right in and make this shit better! She's a goddamn soc and that's all she'll ever be and she needs to get the hell outta our fucking lives man.

I stand up and walk right out of the Curtis house. "No one fucking follow me." I say coldly walking outside and across the street looking for any sign of Tiffany or Socs, or in fact Tim Shepherd so I can kick his ass too.

I aimlessly walk around not finding a thing when I realize I am at the park. I look around and a group of Socs are running from somewhere looking franticly around and into their car. "HEY ASSHOLES." I scream out to them. _Paul Holden, Bob Sheldon, Randy Anderson, and two others…_ All they do is flip me off and speed away from the park back towards their side of town. I sigh really wishing I could've kicked their ass.

I walk over and when go to sit down on the side of the fountain, I see something that looks like a hand coming from out underneath the bushes. I slowly walk over to the bush surrounded tree and separate a part of the bush and-…

"Holy shit…!" I kneel down on the bush squishing not expecting what I am seeing right now.

_Tiffany… goddamn it I can't fucking believe it…_

She's laying on the ground most likely unconscious; clothes tattered stained with blood. Her body bruised and red from the cuts that litter her torso and upper arms.

"Tiffany… baby please wake up…" I say softly starting to pick her up bridal style when suddenly her body emits a just barely audible groan. I look at her and instantly lay her back down. "Tiff…? Baby…?"

Her face crinkles just barely before she opens her eyes looking up at me. "…h-…h-h…help…" she says softly before closing her eyes again. I pick her up bridal style and instantly sprint back and kick open the Curtis house door.

All eyes go to me and they go wide with a few open mouths. "Oh my God…" I hear a few of them say. I am on the verge of tears as I walk into the kitchen. Darry spreads a blanket out on the table; I then lay her down on the table gently resting her head on the pillow Darry placed also.

I grab a pair of scissors and cut away any existing shirt she had and start cleaning the more fresh wounds on her upper body. I look her up and down. Seeing her like this makes me feel even worse about myself…knowing that she ran off because of me… the fight… I try not to cry but I can't help letting a tear fall.

I lean down and kiss her softly not feeling her kiss back from being unconscious. I lean back up and look down at her grabbing another blanket placing it aside. I then cut away from her jeans and remove them throwing them and the shirt away coming back to her side. I then clean some cuts on her legs as well. I grab a blanket and drape the blanket over her body that only is wearing a bra and underwear at this point. I sit down in the chair next to her stroking her greasy, dried up blood soaked hair just gazing at her.

I'll never know what they did unless she tells me… and that's what scares me the most…


	7. Goodbye Little Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

**Sodapop POV**

Everyone decided to sleep over last night and people are just littered everywhere. Kelsey and Darry are in their room… apart…? Weird… Pony and Johnny are cuddling on the floor, Valerie is just sleeping against a wall, and then Steve and Two-bit are just sprawled out on the floor and Kate and I were in my room. I walk out ready for my shift at the DX and see something that just makes me smile; Dally holding Tiff as tight as he possibly could and as close to him as he possibly can have her on the couch.

"Soda…?" I hear a sleepy Kate ask me from behind ask. I turn around and see that she's completely dressed. "Can I come with ya to work…?"

I smile taking her hand. "'Course ya can!" I walk her outside and we walk down the street towards the DX. "So… any particular reason you wanted to come?"

She sighs. "Well… Tiff's back… and I just-… just wanted to have you and me time for th first time in the last couple days… that's all."

"Awwww darlin'," I wrap an arm around her. "We'll have days like this every day if ya really want to. All ya gotta do is ask!" I kiss her cheek and she blushes.

**Kelsey POV**

I wake up and see that Darry and I are, again, not connected at all. I sigh getting out of bed walking into the bathroom and do my business. I then walk out into the living room and see the gang all around and-…. Valerie… she's still here… Goddamn it can she just get the hell outta here?! She's only making things worse bein' here. No one likes her can't she see that?!

I walk into the kitchen still cursing in my head and begins to make eggs, and toast for everyone.

* * *

**Sodapop POV**

We reach the DX and walk in. I go in the back, clock in, and come back out to the register and stand behind the counter seeing Kate sitting on the edge of the counter where, usually, the girls that flirt with me sit and hang around leaning on. It's nice to see her there for a change.

There ain't too many customers that walk in and out so we just talk the WHOLE time about the most random stuff. Weither it was music, food, sunsets, picnics, wood carving, theater, and guns… anything we could think of we talked about it.

* * *

**Ponyboy POV**

We all eventually wake up and I noticed, and everyone else, notices that Dally, literally, looks like he's suffocating Tiff on the couch, but none of us dare to wake them up. I look at Tiff and her eyes open slowly looking around barely before staring at one spot directly at a blank wall. I look at her confused for a sec. I wanna ask but-… she probably A… will freak on me, or B… not even acknowledge me… and I'd rather Dally not kick my ass today… or any day for that matter.

**Darry POV**

I slowly walk out of my room and into the kitchen to see Kelsey reading the paper at the table. I walk past and walk up to the counter pouring myself a cup of coffee. "Mornin'…" I say then taking a sip of my coffee.

"Mornin'…" she says back not breaking her concentration on the paper.

I look at her and sigh. "Alright what did I do wrong."

She doesn't look at me. "Nothing."

I walk over and pull a chair sitting right next to her. "Then why the hell ya givin' me the cold shoulder and bein' angry at me all the time then?!"

"How 'bout you ask your new friend Darrel." She says coldly.

I bite my lip. "Kelsey… she ain't nothin'… alright?"

"Sure…."

I get up walking out to the gang in the living room. "Hey guys," I announce quietly. "Lets' go out for breakfast. Let these two be when they wake up." I say motioning to a sleeping Dallas and an "awake" Tiffany. The guys nod smiling getting up and walking outside. I grab Kelsey's hand, kissing her cheek, and we follow the guys outside and towards the Diner.

Suddenly, we reach the sidewalk and, "Hey I'm actually gonna stay… just in case they need someone else… okay?" Valerie says. We all look at her like she's crazy.

"S-sure Valerie… whatever you wanna do." I say to her. She walks back inside the house and we continue walking towards the Diner.

* * *

**Dallas POV**

I groan waking up around noonish. I look around to see no gang. All I see is Tiffany and-… Valerie… Jesus fucking Christ seriously?! Why is she still here?! I probably have looked at her for a little TOO long when she turns around in the kitchen doorway glaring at me.

"What the hell YOU starin at." She spats at me.

"Well wonderin' why a fucking Soc is still here-."

"I AIN'T. A damn Soc no more." She replies angrily.

I shrug. "Once a Soc, always a fucking Soc." I say glaring even more at her.

She starts walking towards me and starts saying something but we're both caught off guard when we see Tiff sit up a little more in my arms and look at Valerie and then me. I couldn't fucking read what her eyes were sayin' but I could sorta make out that she was upset that we're fighting… I sigh and look at Tiff…

"Okay… okay okay…" I look up at Valerie. "Look I ain't sayin' sorry but it seems like Tiff wants ya around so I guess ya can stay…" I say angrily hating the fact that I'm actually letting her stay near us.

I can see her smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Now see? Was that so hard?"

I scoff. "Just be lucky you're still here."

**Ponyboy POV**

We are at the Diner and we order and in the midst of waiting for our food I find my hand slowly makes its way over to Johnny's hand underneath the table. I find myself smiling glancing at him. Our fingers intertwine together out of the eyes of the Greasers standing around, or so we thought…

"Ohhhhh look at the little fucking fags over here. Hey Wade! Check Curtis and fucking Cade out! Y'all suuuuurrrrrre are cute." One of the Greasers says coming over getting awful close to Johnny since he's on the end seat.

Darry instantly stands up and he TOWERS over the Greasers. "Y'all better leave my kid brother and his friend alone now. GOT IT."

The Greasers nod their head feverishly quickly running away from our table. Darry sits back down and we look at each other and I can't help to smile. "Thanks Darry."

He grins. "No problem, kid brother."

**Dallas POV**

It's around 12:30 in the afternoon and it's just silence in the house until SOMEONE fucking talks again. "Hey honey…" Val says softly sitting next to Tiff so that Tiff is in the middle of the both of us. "You want anything? Anything at all?"

_Nothing… it's almost pointless to even ask._

Valerie nods her head. "Alright… well… if you need anything just-." Suddenly Tiff is pointing at the pen and paper pad on the coffee table. I grab the two items and hand them to her. She then, very shakily, writes _You remind me of my dad…_ on the paper and shows Valerie the paper. Her face is a mix of shock, sadness, and gratitude or somethin' man. "Awwww honey… that means the world to me! D-do you wanna talk about what happened?"

Suddenly… Tiff immediately drops the items and continues staring off at the wall. I can tell she's holding back tears… "Baby… it's okay to cry…"

_Nothing…_

I sigh and get up grabbing Valerie's wrist pulling her into the hallway out of earshot of Tiff. "Look I'm-… I'm-…"

"You're…?"

"I'm fucking sorry alright?! Look… her dad… her dad served in the Army and ended up gettin' ambushed by the enemy…"

She gasps. "Oh wow…. Dallas I-… I didn't know…"

I look back over at the mindless zombie that is my girlfriend. "It's fine… If she can see somethin' in ya then I'm gonna have ta get used to ya, man…"

* * *

**Darry POV**

A while later we come back to the house and see the three of them just sitting there in the living room. We all sit around the kitchen and living room when suddenly Kelsey gets up and walks over standing in front of Tiff who still stares blankly at the wall.

"Alright c'mon Tiff you can tell us what happened! We need to know! I don't understand why you won't fucking talk! If you're playin' around that's pretty fucked up ya know." Kelsey starts yelling and asking question after question. As she continues to ask I get more appalled every second; especially when I see Tiff's blank face let tears fall down her cheeks.

_Jesus Christ Kelsey what the fuck?! She was jumped, AND kidnapped for Pete's sake! She ain't gonna be fine after all that! And who knows what they did to 'er!_

I get up grabbing her wrist and dragging her away from the room. I notice all the shocked and disgusted faces the gang is giving her as I close the door to my bedroom behind us. I look at her. "What the fuck was that?!"

She looks at me like I just shot someone. "Excuse me?! I was TRYING to get Tiff to talk to me!" She yells back.

"She was kidnapped for a couple days and WHO KNOWS what they did to her! She ain't just gonna tell us everything!" I say to her.

"Darry just drop it! It's over and done with and doesn't concern you!"

"Yes it does! This is my house and I don't appreciate you talking to your 'friend' who also is a kidnapping victim!" I yell at her feeling my blood boil. At that, she storms out of my room and I stay in there sitting on the edge of my bed rubbing my temples. I then hear something Kelsey screams.

"I WISH I NEVER CAME TO FUCKING TULSA!" I sigh when she says this feeling as though it's my fault.

Suddenly, Steve runs into my room. "She's gone."

I shoot up standing. "What?!" I follow him out into the living room to see everyone confused.

"She screamed and just-… got sucked into the wall!" Steve exclaims looking at me.

I look around at the guys and girls looking right at me. I walk slowly out to the porch and close the door behind me leaning against the house looking out to the sunset over the trees and house. I sigh blinking a couple times to keep the tears from not falling but I fail…. Tears cascade down my cheeks and I slowly slink down to the ground crying my eyes it.

_It's all my fault… I screamed at her, I talked to another girl… It's all my fault… my fault… damn it this fucking sucks!_

All of a sudden, I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. I look and see Valerie kneeling next to me. "W-w-what." I struggle to ask.

She sighs. "Look… I'm awful sorry 'bout Kelsey Dar… I really am… but to be honest… the gang and I… were actually talking about how long you too would last… not to be mean! Just-… because we saw how you two were growing apart… and… there IS something I need to tell you…"

I look at her taking it all in slowing up on my crying a bit. "What…"

"Well… when Kelsey just got sucked into the wall… don't think anyone saw it besides me but-… Tiff… she-… she had the slightest smirk or smile or something along the lines of that."

I look at her surprised. "Really?"

"Really… so I can guess they maybe weren't as close as we thought…" she says looking at me. I look away back to the sunset. "If you need anything…" her hand goes to my back rubbing it. "All ya gotta do is ask." She says kissing my temple walking back inside.

_She kissed me…._

**Sodapop POV**

I walk a crying Kate into our room and shut the door. I sit next to her on the bed holding me extremely close to my body rocking her ever so slightly trying to calm her down anyway I can. "K-k-k-kelsey-… fuck man." She says crying even harder.

"Shhhhhhh… it's gonna be okay baby… it'll all work out okay?" I say over and over again trying to get her to stop crying.

"S-s-s-s-soda-…?" She stumbles asking me.

"Yeah?"

"W-well-… I wanna tell ya what it was like this past year without you guys… Kelsey and I barely even moved… Tiff was the one who really was the rock saying 'guys ya gotta get up and do somethin!' Well… we were very distant from each other so maybe you guys being gone changed her somehow I don't know… but she was mad… that Darry and Valerie were talking as much as they were so she just stopped talking to him… there's also this whole thing with Tiff… and-… I guess she was just done with it all and wished and-… and she got what she wished for…"

By the time she stops talking she isn't crying anymore. "And Tiff smiled when she went through the wall too."

"Yeah… I saw it too and honestly… I can't really blame 'er."

* * *

**Dallas POV**

It's around midnight and everyone went back to their own houses besides the Curtis's, me, Tiff, Johnny, and Valerie. I gotta say… Valerie is pretty cool… she's been helpin' us out and yeah I still think she needs to butt out but it seems like she'll be a good asset to the gang… and she was there for Darry when Kelsey just poofed away. How dare she yell at Tiff… how… fucking… dare she… if she wasn't a damn broad then I would've clocked 'er one, man.

I look down and see Tiff sound asleep in my arms and I can't help but smile. She's so pretty… maybe I can convince her to take a bath tomorrow… so her hair ain't so dry and sticking together… or I can give 'er a bath I don't mind it really.


End file.
